Victorious Four Years Later
by CeciliazAgo
Summary: Victoria Justice made estimations on the character's futures. I have decided to make POVs for everyone's futures.
1. Tori

**3:30 PM**

Hey! It's me, Tori Vega. I'm a popstar now. I have a singing career now. I'm so lucky. People tell me that all the time. I'm on my private plane to Seattle for a tour. Maybe I'll get to meet some of the iCarly cast. That web show is insanely funny! I remember when I was 16 and I was prissy and all that. Now I'm 20 years old and I'm a huge star now. Just like my best friend Andre Harris. Except he's bigger than me. His albums went multi-platinum. His songs always seem to be at the top of the charts. He always manages to make the top 40. I only made the top 40 like 2 or 3 times. I'm on a headlining tour rn.

**5:50 PM**

I'm at the concert now! As I got off the plane, a few girls asked me for my autograph. I really am so lucky. As soon as I got past all those strangers into my hotel room, I called my family and my friends. While I got to the concert (barely on time thanks to my fans), I met this kid Gibby from iCarly. Apparently, he's a huge fan of mine. I feel so lucky! I already sang one hit song at the concert today. I'm on a world tour! I sang Make it Shine, the song that was originally meant for my sister Trina to sing. No offence but she's not very talented if I'm being honest with you. Anyway, that song was the reason I'm famous now and not some ordinary Jill most tomboyish high school girls like me end up being.

**10:50 PM**

One day at the concert has finally been over. I love singing and all, but sometimes I like time to myself. After the concert, I took a bubble bath. There are even more concerts coming up so be ready for it everyone!

Did I ever mention why I'm writing this down? It's because my old gang in high school all have successful careers now, so we're going to have a reunion and talk about our futures and we can see what we've written. I can't wait to see my friends again.


	2. Andre

**11:30 AM**

I was finally out of the studio. As I even walked outside, strangers stared at me in awe. Maybe that's because I'm Andre Harris, the popstar everyone talks about all the time. Well, that's not entirely true since right now my best friend Tori is on a headlining tour across the world. And that is what the music fans are talking about right now. I feel so grateful for her.

I sighed, went in a limo and got home. As soon as I got home, I got a call. It was from my grandma. She's a 72-year-old woman who is afraid of everything. Now she's in a nursing home for elderlies with psychological problems.

"ANDRE! SOMEONE STOLE MY BED!" she yelled.

"Grandma, nobody stole your bed, you're probably just in the lobby again," I sighed. She needed to stop doing this. She belongs in that nursing home.

I hung up. Then I called my other best friend, Beck. He's in Vegas right now because he's filming for his own series that he's cast in. It's about a high school boy who's a sociopath. Beck was never a sociopath, but he got cast in his own TV series, so I guess that's fine with him. I've watched the TV series before and honestly, it's great.

**1:30 PM**

I drove back to the recording studio. You see, I only went home for my lunch break. I wasn't in the mood to go out or cook food so I just ordered pizza. I have my limo since I'm a pop star but who says I can't drive myself? Sometimes I'm too overwhelmed by this whole fame thing. I do like being famous, it's brought me to fantastic opportunities but I also like to hang out with my family and friends. Well, friends, since my family is crazy.


	3. Trina

**1:30 PM**

My heels clicked as I went to see Prince Harry. I'm so happy. I can't believe I get to marry him. I just wanna marry a prince, because that can get me famous. And talent has nothing to do with being famous. Even though I am talented and pretty! -winks-

He seemed kinda upset with me. I don't know why though. I guess he was mesmerised by my prettiness!

**2:20 PM**

Almost an hour later and my producer signed me off. How rude of him! Apparently Harry complained to the producer and they signed me off. Oh, just wait until Harry regrets that! The jerk!

**5:50 PM**

On the phone, Tori said I deserved to be signed off. She's just jealous that she didn't get to meet Prince Harry. I found another prince to marry, but he's not as famous as Harry. He'll make Harry jealous...hehehehehe.


End file.
